The present invention relates to novel substituted-1,2,3-triazole compounds, to compositions containing said compounds, to the use of such compounds and compositions as herbicides and to novel intermediates used in the preparation of said compounds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,013,441 and 3,470,196 both disclose 1-(substituted phenyl)-5-(substituted)-1,2,3-triazole compounds which possess herbicidal activity. U.K. patent application No. 2,070,607 discloses 1-(3,5-ditrifluoromethylphenyl)-5- phenyl-1,2,3-triazole derivatives useful as plant growth regulating agents.